The Descendants
by SweetartNinja
Summary: The Descendants are a legend. Yes. But every legend has some truth to it.
1. What Village?

**This isn't based on anything really and btw this isn't from the movie on Disney channel _Descendants!_ Just warning you if that's what you thought this was...**

 **This is also really gory! I am just warning you!**

 **This is just an idea of mine that I think would be a good anime!**

 **Anyway the credit for the picture goes to a character on _Black Bullet;_ I thought she looked like a good image of my character in here.**

* * *

The boy was seven. You might not believe me because he's small enough to be four, but he is. The young boy skipped with a basket of blackberries in his hands, his odd colored hair swung back and forth in his face. He hummed a tune to himself.

He was elated that his mom had let him go into the forest to pick berries. He had always asked, but she had always answered "no". He had just finished and was now heading home.

The boy was dressed turtle neck and shorts that were both ripped. He also wore a brown cloak and boots; his cloak also ripped. His hair was to his shoulders and was an odd color of purple that was weird to most people in his village. He had a nice tan and oddly light green eyes.

The boy had a gift though one that would either consume him or bless him. His mother had told him all about his father how he too had weird hair. She also told him that his father and herself are special, and so was he. They were both descendants...

The legend of the descendants is just a legend the young boy would tell his mother acting as if he were the adult, and his mother was a child.

The boy's thoughts drifted to his father. Mom had always said such great things about him even though he had left her. The kids at his school would tell him his father had left her, but he believed he only went on a small trip. After awhile he began to wonder, where his father was. He had asked his mom where he was, but she only reponded with "He's in a better place." He did not understand.

 _BAM_

The small boy had run into a tree. He groaned, but picked himself up, holding onto his head for the rest of the way. He ended up on the hill of his village. His basket fell to the ground.

He looked out over the scene. His entire village was encased in transparent darkness it looked like a giant snow globe. "Mom!" he yelled out over the hill. He slid down, stepping on some of the berries he had worked so hard to get. He ran to the orb, but stopped noticing the villagers banging on darkness. He stepped away.

His mom had pushed past the people and broke through the orb surprising many people around her. But as fast as she broke free, the orb had closed back shut. She grabbed her son and held him tightly to her chest. "Mom..." he felt like crying, but knew it wouldn't help the situation.

His mother had black hair and light green eyes. She wore a dark green shirt and leggings.

"Over there!" a man had called out pointing to us. He was outside the orb. More men began to come from around the orb; one of them sticking out more than the other. A man with a huge, evil grin, and dressed in all black except his pants that are white a cloak was draped around him as well. His eyes and hair were black, and he was very pale. He looked to be in his 20's.

"Mom, what's going on?" the small boy asked clutching onto his mother who was crouched next to him. The man laughed, "A child! This just got so much better! Not only did we find a descendant! We also found their child!" The rest of the men laughed. "Take me..." the boy's mom looks up her eyes widening at the man in black. "Mayumi..." the man in black says just as shocked, "This day keeps getting better and better..." He laughs maniacally. "Cato..." the boy's mother, Mayumi, says quietly, "Why?" "What's the boy's name," Cato asks. "You won't touch him!" she screams. "Oh but he would make a great candidate considering he was born from two descendants," Cato giggles like a child, "By the way, where's Max?" Mayumi began to tear up. "Did I strike a cord," Cato smiles. "Leave my mom alone!" the boy gets out of Mayumi's grasp causing her to stand up. "The boy has spirit," Cato grins, "but he's a fool like his father."

Mayumi gives him a death glare if looks could kill, he'd be dead. "Don't give me that look," Cato says coldly. Mayumi pulls her son closer to her. "What do you want Cato?" she says just as cold. "I'm here to kill off the descendants..." it was whispered a little, but Mayumi managed to hear it.

"I won't let you!" Mayumi screams as she springs toward Cato in a fit of rage. The boy stays where he is.

" _The thesis of an atrocious angel_..." she began to sing. Pushing Cato a few feet back. "Ah..." he breathes out, "The voice of the descendant of music..."

" _An atrocious angel just like that, Boy you be a myth_!" she sings out louder causing Cato to fall back. " _Although the blue wind now knocks at the door of the heart, Only staring at me and smiling at you. Something gently touching, busy at seeking it, Being not aware of the destiny, the eye of infancy_."

Cato smiles as he is pulled up into the air, and slammed back down.

Blackness wraps underneath Mayumi's legs unnoticed by her, but her son runs toward her as fast as he could. He held out his hands and a gust of wind pushes Mayumi into a tree, but the boy now stands in the blackness. Cato laughs. "Kazuki!" his mother yells for him. "Mom, I can't move," Kazuki says looking up worried. "Kazuki, sweetie it's going to be okay," Mayumi says reassuringly. "Mom!" his scream terrifying his mother. She tries to stand, but her legs are wrapped in darkness.

"Look at you," Cato smiles, "pathetic!" He gets closer to her and wraps his black aura around her crushing Mayumi's legs. She screams causing her son to cry out to her. Kazuki starts tearing up, "Leave her alone!" Cato says, "Now I don't want you singing again so why don't we get rid of that pretty mouth of yours." "No! Please!" Kazuki cries, "You can't." "Don't worry once I'm done with her, she'll be in a better place," Cato grins evilly.

Then it hit him. His father was dead, and very soon so would his mother. He'd be an orphan.

"You can't!" Kazuki cries louder. Cato rises the black aura back up from Mayumi's legs to her mouth. "Be strong, Kazu-" his mother's words were cut off by the sound of flesh being disintegrated. "MOM! PLEASE! NO! no..." Kazuki watched as his mother's mouth was dissolving almost like it was burning. The blackness then went for her teeth and down her throat. Blood was coming out of her mouth profusely. She screamed of course, but as the blackness went deeper it was strangled and soon was nothing. "Mom..." Kazuki cried over and over again.

"Now should I end you or let you suffer..." Cato hummed to himself, "Oh I know! I'll make you watch me blind little Kazuki!" Mayumi cried and tried to say something but couldn't. "I don't here any objections!" Cato walked to Kazuki. The boy tried to scoot away, but the transparent blackness was holding him tightly there it then wrapped itself around his whole body. His head was the only thing free, and he shook it vigorously.

"Mom!" he looked at her, and knew she couldn't save him.

Cato stopped in front of him. He brushed the hair out of Kazuki face and placed his hand right next his eyes. The blackness curled itself over his eyes.

Kazuki could feel the cold darkness, but nothing could of prepared him for what happened next.

The darkness latched itself onto his eyes and the skin around it. It started to, rip apart his flesh in a flash causing him to let out a blood-curdling scream. Mayumi was now dragging herself by her arms trying to get to her son. After thirty seconds of this, Cato's work was finished and Mayumi was not even halfway to Kazuki and Cato.

Cato stepped back to admire his work. Kazuki was looking down blood dripping down from his face. Cato picks Kazuki head up by his chin. The sight was gruesome, but made Cato smile. His eyes and about to his ears were disintegrated off. Blood dripped from his face. "You sick," Kazuki sputtered, "bastard..." "Little boys shouldn't be talking like that," Cato grins, "Do I need to get rid of your mouth too?"

The blackness that held Kazuki had now left, causing him to fall on his back. Cato now walked towards Mayumi. She gave him a death glare. He stared for a minute then said, "You know I could let you live.." A black streak sliced Mayumi neck open. "Or not," he says with a smile. "Mom?" Kazuki asked trying to get up.

Cato walks to him. "Without a mom you'll die, " he says crouching down to Kazuki's height. "I _*sniff*_ can still live with _*sniff*_ the villa-" before Kazuki could finish his sentence, the orb around the city had crushed everything inside of it. This caused an explosion making Kazuki to skid across the ground.

"What village?" Cato laughed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Have a lovely day~**


	2. Teacher

**This chapter isn't as gory thankfully!**

* * *

"The descendants are just a legend right?" a voice says stopping two teens. "Yeah," fifteen-year-old twins answer in unison. "Well wouldn't you agree that every legend has some truth to it?" "Meh," the boy answers "Would you like to hear their legend?" "No," the girl answers. "No? Well I'll tell you anyway!"

The twins sit down criss-crossed in front of the man, obviously not amused. "Well the descendants were powerful people descended down from beings that controlled our world, but the beings all married humans making their children have powers. These people were the descendants."

A young blind girl with a stick bouncing around maybe 12 had heard them talking about the descendants, and had quickly sat down next to the boy, who got startled.

"Well young lady would you like to hear the story too?" the man asked.

"First off I'm not that young; secondly I'm a boy..." the now boy said sounding eagerly, "but please continue."

"Very well," the man says smiling, bouncing his cup in his hand, "These people were the descendants. They could use the beings powers to control anything from music to the darkness itself. But most of these people were consumed by their power, making them corrupted. The corrupted descendants set off to destroy others like them, so that they would be the only ones with these special abilities. Alas all of them were killed."

The blind boy stands and bows, "Thank you, sir." He takes two gold pieces from his satchel and put it in the little cup the man had in front of him. "That's quite generous of you, but are you sure you want to give me for telling a story?" the man asks. "Of course," he answered without hesitation. The twins look at eachother and then to the blind boy.

The boy was dressed in rags most likely poor himself. He wore a dark brown, ripped up cloak that reached barely reached to ankles. He had a faded blue t-shirt on that was obviously to big for him and brown shorts that reached to his knees.

The twins however had matching shorts the only difference being the color. The girl wore blue shorts that reached to her knees and a black t-shirt. The boy wore red shorts that also were to his knees and a black t-shirt to match his sisters

The boy starts to walk away bouncing his stick around again; the twins quickly following. The girl gets on his right side and the boy on his left. "Do you need something?" the blind boy asks. "Hey I'm Hakue and my sister is Haruko," the boy says, "But how did you know we were here?" "You're not exactly quiet," the small boys answers, "But you never answered my question, do you need something?"

"I'm sorry me and my brother are just really curious people," Haruko says. "What are you curious about?" the boy asks stopping. "Well if it's a touchy subject then you don't have to answer but..." "Why are you blind?" Harue asks bluntly. "I'm not the blind one here," the boy answers. "What are you talking about?" Harue asks. "You two are the blind ones." "What?" Haruko says confused. "Nevermind," the boy says, "I should get going." "Wait we could use your help!" Haruko says.

The boy sighs then whispers, "Akemi and Eriko..." "What was that?" Hakue asks. "How do you..." Haruko starts to tear up, "know them." "You smell like them," the boy says. Haruko began to wonder if it was a good idea to trust this boy. Harue had not heard what the boy had said and was beginning to be very confused. "Do you still need something?" the boy asks. "You probably don't know this guy, but do you know who Kazu-" Harue was cut off by the boy covering his mouth. "Don't say that name to loud," he says. "Why not?" Haruko asks. "You'll attract unwanted attention," the boy says, "Follow me." "But you're blind, why would we follow you?" Harue asks confused. "You two are the blind ones," he says, "Now quickly, follow me."

The blind boy grabs their hands and pulls them into an alley way ignoring their protests then another and another until he stops in front of door. He searches for it letting go of their hands when he finds he opens the door to a small little home. there is an old chair and a pallet then there's a makshift bookcase with ten or twelve books about the descendants. He motions for them to come inside, and they do.

The boy walks in after them closing the door behind him. He tries to find the lock and when he does he locks the door. He then tries pulling on the door to make sure he locked it.

"Why you bring us...here?" Haruko asks. "Because people would kill to find info on that name," the boy says. "What Kazu-" Harue was cut off by a knife flying passed his face. The blind boy had threw it. "You could have killed me especially cause you're blind!" Harue shouts. "You would be dead anyway if I hadn't stopped you. The hunters have ears everywhere..." the boy says calmly, "If you're going to say that name say it quietly." "We are looking for," Haruko whipers the rest, "Kazuki." "Well you found him..." the boy says. "What do you mean..." Harue asks. "Please tell me you aren't..." Haruko begins. "Yep, I'm Kazuki..." Kazuki whispers.

"No way! Why would Mom tell us to get you?!" Harue yells. "Because I knew your mother and father," Kazuki responds softly, "They're in a better place aren't they?" "Yeah..." Haruko says quietly. "I see well she you two didn't she?" Kazuki says. "How would you save us?" Harue asks. "No, you don't understand. She saved you because if you would've stayed with her and your father the hunters would get you..." Kazuki says sadly. "The hunters?" they say in unison. "Yes, they go after people like us..." Kazuki if he could cry he would've. "Like us?" they say in unison again. "Yeah, descendants I can sense you two got your parents powers," he says. "What?!" they ask. "That's impossible!" Harue yells. "He's right the descendants are just some legend!" Haruko agrees.

Music suddenly comes out of nowhere it was so graceful. "While you sleep, dream of me," Kazuki started to sing his voice soft and beautiful. Harue and Haruko suddenly feel a really weird chill. "What's going on?" Haruko asks. "I'll be keeping our memories," Kazuki sings. The wind comes from nowhere and it starts to form a figure as if the wind was a living thing. "Living in my heart and soul," he sings making the figure show it was wearing a shirt and leggings the face not really showing up yet. "Waiting for the day when we will be together again," Kazuki sings prolonging the notes. The figures face was there now, and it was walking towards Kazuki it was a woman. "Kazuki, what's going on?" Harue says nervously. "Carry me," he sings out. The figure of wind holds out it's arms and wind brings him in the air. "To my love," he sings making the bring him into a hug, "O'er the seas to the clouds above..." The figure rises him and herself into the air.  
"Carry me."  
"To my love."  
"O'er the seas to the clouds above."  
"Where I know he's waiting for me."  
"Carry me."  
"To my love."  
"O'er the seas to the clouds above."  
They float back down peaceful music still playing from figure sets Kazuki down on his legs like he's about to bow. The figure fades into nothing.

"Did you see her?" Kazuki asks. "What," Haruko starts to speak, but her brother cuts her off. "What was that?!" he yells. "It's the power of the wind and music descendants my parents were the descendants of music and wind. I inhabit both of these," Kazuki says sighing, "But you didn't answer my question. Did you see her?" "Of course we did. Who was she?" Haruko asks. "She was...my mother," he answers swallowing hard. "Oh she was beautiful," Harue says smiling. "You guys have this kind of power as well," Kazuki says grinning trying to make himself feel better. "We have wind and music powers!" Harue says excitedly. "No, you're parents were the descendants of fire and water. Each of you got one of there powers. I can sense that Haruko has water and Harue has fire," Kazuki responds.

"How would we control this...power?" Haruko says warily. "Well that's why your mother sent you to me," Kazuki says matter a factly, "so I could teach you." The twins begin to laugh. "You...a teacher...that's funny..." Harue says laughing in between words.

"Then how will you control your powers?" Kazuki says with a mischevious smile. The twins look at each other and then at Kazuki. "Ugh what do we do first?" Haruko asks reluctantly.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy! Have a lovely day~**


End file.
